Culpa
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Todo mal será devuelto, todo el daño que se haya causado, se debe pagar. El karma había llegado para ellas. Dedicado para Banghg.


**Culpa:** **Pequeño One-Shot dedicado para "La Purga" de Banghg. Un último One-Shot antes del comienzo de Julio y el homenaje.**

 **No soy dueño de TLH, "La Purga" ni nada, cada una pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Chris Savino (TLH) y "La Purga" (Banghg). El objetivo es solo entretener.**

 **Los eventos transcurren después de lo ocurrido con Lincoln que es hallado tras la noche de violencia en las calles de Royal Woods y enviado al hospital, reflejándose en las hermanas.**

* * *

¿Qué habían hecho?. El horror en persona, el peor de los Pecados, una atrocidad sin límites, ¿acaso era eso ser hermanas mayores? ¿Abandonar a un ser querido por algo tan estúpido como un vídeo que hizo para la escuela?. Ese martillazo a fuego lento que las marcaba, como condenados en la Edad Media a morir para pagar sus crímenes.

En los tiempos pasados, diversos personajes de la Historia habían cometido horrendos crímenes: Nerón incendió Roma y así culpar a los Cristianos, Pericles había ordenado, durante la "Guerra del Peloponeso", que todos los civiles se encerrarán dentro de Atenas para así protegerse de los Espartanos, pero eso llevó a graves consecuencias, en especial sanitarias e higiénicas, ya que se había desatado una peste que arrasó a la población e incluyendo al propio Pericles, pero no solo eso, también habían cometido atrocidades contra sus otras Polis como Melos, la cual fue destruida y su población masculina masacrada, además de esclavizar a las mujeres y niños.

Todos cometieron sus crímenes y terminaron pagando, pero ¿para ellas? ¿acaso habría un castigo por el daño que le habían hecho a su hermano menor?. Le hicieron vivir un Infierno doble, primero en la casa y luego al dejarlo solo en un bosque y que de ahí se fuera en bicicleta, a pocas horas de comenzar "La Purga", la noche donde el ser humano mostraba la peor faceta de su Naturaleza.

No pudo llegar, alguien había saboteado su bicicleta, quedó solo, a merced de esos dementes. Un niño de cabellos blancos como la nieve, un pequeño conejo a merced de una jauría de lobos hambrientos...lo torturaron, lo destrozaron física y emocionalmente.

¿Y ellas hicieron algo?. Una o dos rogaron por ir a sacarlo de las calles, pero no se pudo, abandonar la casa y la seguridad que esta ofrecía, solo traería consecuencias más graves, pero ¿qué importaba?, éstas llegarían en algún momento.

Con el correr de las horas y con el fin de "La Purga", todo su Mundo se comenzó a desmoronar: Lincoln no aparecía por ninguna parte, habían muertos por doquier, las calles de Royal Woods se habían convertido en un auténtico Cementerio, tal vez Lucy hubiera amado estar allí, paseándose con su vestido negro y su sombrilla del mismo color, viendo a los Demonios que caminaban sobre la Tierra. Además de ello, los hospitales estaban saturados de cadáveres y heridos, ¿en dónde podría estar ese chico?.

Sus padres, al regresar a casa, quedaron horrorizados por lo que hicieron sus propias hijas, debían merecer el peor castigo e incluso éste debía ser el más severo. Ahora imagina la situación de ellas, todo su Mundo había caído, colapsado como el Imperio Romano Occidental ante las tribus Germánicas. ¿Qué dirían las personas que estaban a su alrededor, sus amigos? ¿Qué le diría Bobby a Lori? ¿Le pondría fin a su relación?. Para aquel chico de cabellos negros, Lincoln era como un hermano para él, un gran amigo, igual que con Ronnie Anne, a pesar de que ella lo trataba como si fuera su saco de boxeo.

Lo mismo iba para las otras personas que estaban con Luan, Lynn, Luna, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Leni, aunque ella y la rockera habían intentado ir por Lincoln, traerlo a casa y poner fin a la estupidez de tratarlo mal, pero Lucy era la que llevó a cabo el sabotaje, al descubrirla, no pudieron describir ese momento.

Pronto recibieron una llamada del hospital: Lincoln estaba allí, pero su estado era complicado, había sido lastimado y eran de gravedad, ¿se salvaría?. Solo el tiempo lo diría al respecto.

Cuando llegaron hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba, todo el peso de sus Pecados cayó sobre las hermanas, quienes se desplomaron en el piso, como si llevaran unos pesados grilletes y de ahí rompieron en llanto, rogando de que Lincoln se salvara.

Era tarde para pedir disculpas, tal vez él las perdonaría, era un pequeño Ángel que había cometido un error, como todo ser humano, pero estaba rodeado de lobos bajo la piel de ovejas. Tal vez a ellas les llegaría, en algún momento, el tiempo de rendir cuentas.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Corto, lo sé, pero estaba pensando, desde hacía un montón, reflejar el estado de cómo quedó Lincoln en la primera "Purga" de Banghg y que ellas sintieran todo el peso de la culpa y que finalmente rompieran en llanto; pero aquí lo tienen. Sé que no hay diálogos, es solo una reflexión más que nada, pero es espero que la disfruten.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejo bien en claro que todos los derechos están reservados para Banghg. Un saludo, gente y nos estamos viendo el 2 de Julio para el estreno del prólogo y capítulo 1 de "El Amanecer de los Muertos" (Homenaje).**

 **Buen Jueves para todos.**


End file.
